A wide variety of golf swing-analysis technologies exist. The most common method used these days both by amateurs and professionals to view and analyze a swing is a software program used in conjunction with a digital video camera and a computer. Most of the swing-analysis software sold today can be downloaded over high-speed Internet connections. Like many software programs on the market, a user's swing is taped and the image is downloaded onto a computer, where it is then analyzed with interface overlays.
Relatively more advanced technologies combine swing-analysis software with hardware such as infrared trackers, gyroscopes, and accelerometers embedded in or placed upon a golf club, user's vest or body, or similar apparatus which permit data to be collected with or without the use of a camera. The data may then be stored in computer memory, and processed and analyzed by the associated software for training purposes.
An example of such technology is the “Super Accurate Measurement” (SAM) system, a swing-analysis tool developed by Science and Motion GmbH of Germany, that includes a MotionAnalyzer (hardware) and PuttWare (software) to evaluate putt strokes. The SAM system uses ultrasound transmissions on four channels to track the position of the putter in three-dimensions (3D) throughout the stroke to generate data on 28 different movement parameters for swing duration, timing, velocity and acceleration, club face alignment at address, club head rotation, swing path direction and impact spot on the club face.
In the SAM system, a sensor triplet transmitter is attached to a putter shaft and is calibrated in seconds to a tripod mounted stationary receiver, which feeds the registered data into a software program via a USB interface for analysis, storage, and reporting on either a television or computer screen, or a printer.
The measuring principle is based on measuring the travel time needed by each of the three senders on the sensor triplet to reach the microphones in the measuring unit. These time periods are then used to calculate, using specific algorithms, the sensors' position in space, which make it possible to derive the movement data.
The SAM software generates feedback in the form of graphic reports of the stroke, and compares the player's stroke to a databank of strokes. Training, using feedback of the SAM, addresses specific stroke flaws for motor learning.